Adicta a Ti
by floh black
Summary: Hermione no puede vivir sin él. Sabe que la maltrata, que la lastima. Pero ella no puede dejarlo, a pesar que es un amor enfermizo. Ella es adicta a él.


Holi gentee!!

estaba escuchando música...y puse una que me encanta, y una idea apareció en mi mente!..jejej...y no pude no escribirlo si que aquí estoy!!!

Es un OneShot algo dramatico...espero les guste..

Mientras la lean pueden escuchar la canción que me inspiro que queda bueno. Addicted – Kelly Clarkson.

Adicta a Ti

_It's like your a drug (Es como si fueras una droga) _

_It's like your a demon I can't face down (Es como si fueras un demonio que no puedo enfrentar)_

Hermione corria sin parar. Sentia las innumerables lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Las personas que pasaban al lado de ella tenian rostro de desconcierto y curiosidad, también muchas calleron al piso cuando se "interpusieron" en el camino de la castaña.

El aire le dió fuerte al salir del castillo, pero no le importó. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lago. Sus piernas flaquearon y calló en la hierba.

_It's like I'm stuck (Es como si estubiera atascada) _

_It's like I'm running from you all the time (Es como si estubiera huyendo de ti todo el tiempo) _

Miro hacia adelante, todavia en el piso, y recordo todo. Un grito de dolor salió de su carganta, hiriendola.

Sollozó fuertemente. No entendiá porque le estaba pasando eso. ¿Porqué amaba todo de él?¿Porqué no le importaba cuando se enojaba con ella y la maltrataba, hiriendola con sus frias y crueles palabras?¿Y porqué demonios a pesar de todo el dolor que sentia en su pecho queria seguir estando a su lado?

_And I know I let you have all the power (Y sé que te dejé tener todo el poder )_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around (Es como si la unica compañía que busco es la miseria de alrededor)_

Ella sabia que aqueel rubio la lastimaba. Pero no podia dejarlo. Lo amaba. Pero era un amor enfermizo. Un amor por el que no comia, por el que no estudiaba, por el que no estaba más con sus amigos, por el que no dormia.

El rubio era amable a veces. Pero ella se sentia cada vez con menos fuerza.

_It's like your a leech (Es como si fueras una sanguijuela)_

_Sucking the life from me (Chupando mi vida)_

-Él me ama, claro que me ama...esto no es nada...él me ama.

Draco era nervioso en muchas ocasiones y en casi todas se agarraba con la castaña. Luego le rogaba perdón y ella siempre lo aceptaba.

Para empeorar las cosas, Draco no queria que nadie se entere de la relación de ambos, asi que frente a todos la seguia tratando mal..o peor que antes.

_And I know I let you have all the power (Sé que te permiti tener todo el poder )_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time (Y comprendo que nunca renunciaré a ti con el tiempo )_

Y Hermione sabia que era su culma toda esa situación. Si ella hubiera actuado en el primer golpe todo seria diferente. Nunca debió permitirle nada de eso. Aquellas humillaciones que ella creia que le correspondian...creia que se las merecia por algún error que ella abria cometido.

Entonces se lo permitió, y asi muchas veces.

_It's like I can't breathe (Es como si no pudiera respirar )_

_Without you inside of me (Sin ti dentro de mi )_

Todavia sentia un dolor en el pómulo. Lloraba, lloraba por amarlo tanto. Es que si no lo tenia ella sentia morir. Nada tenia sentido sin él...

Ella era adicta a él. Y no lo podia evitar.

_I'm addicted to you (Soy adicta a ti )_

Es que él estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo. No salia nunca.

_It's like I can't think (Es como si no pudiera pensar )_

_Without you interrupting me (Sin ti interrumpiendo )_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams (En mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, )_

Ella ya no era la misma. Dejo de serlo cuando esos ojos grises la hechizaron junto con frases bonitas.

_You've taken over me (Tu me has tomado )_

_It's like I'm not me (Es como si no fuera yo)_

_It's like I'm not me (Es como si no fuera yo)_

Se paro suavemente. Y miró a su alrededor desorientada. Se sentia tan cansada. Rindiendose a aceptar que todo siguiese.

_It's like I'm lost (Es como si estubiera perdida )_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly (Es como si me estubiera rindiendo lentamente )_

Imagino su sonrisa sarcastica, sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, dedos cubiertos de sangre.

_It's like your a ghost that's haunting me (Es como si tu fantasma estubiera visitandome )_

_Leave me alone ( Déjame sola )_

Levanto la vista hacia el lago y lo vió. Se veia borroso. Lentamente se fue acercandose. Y él...se desvaneció.

_It's like your a ghost that's haunting me (Es como si tu fantasma estubiera visitandome )_

_Leave me alone ( Déjame sola )_

Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cayó al suelo nuevamente. Debia dejarlo. Pero no podia, si él no podia vivir. Pero debia hacerlo, sino sufriria más.

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone (Sé que esas voces en mi cabeza son solo mías )_

_And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now (Y sé que esto no cambiará si no te dejo desde ahora )_

¿Es posible sufrir más?

_I'm hooked on you (Estoy enganchada en ti )_

_I need a fix (Necesito solucionarlo )_

Draco era parte de ella. Sin él moriria. Pero debia aceptar que era lo mejor.

_I can't take it (No puedo tomarlo )_

_Just one more hit (Solo un golpe mas)_

¿Pero ella queria lo mejor?

_I promise I can deal with it (Prometo que puedo con esto )_

_I'll handle it, quit it (Lo manejaré, renunciaré )_

Debió escuchar a sus amigos. Aquellos jóvenes que tanto amor y cariño le profesaban se habian dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Y que no era bueno. Hablaron con ella. Pero Hermione no quizo escucharlos.

_Just one more time, then that's it (Sólo una vez mas, eso será todo )_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this (Solo un poco mas para sacarme de esto )_

Ahora se daba cuenta de su equivocación. Iba a cambiar a Draco, hablaria con él y le haria entender que estaba mal las cosas. Y que si no cambiaba ella se iria de su lado Aguantaria una vez más, él se arrepentiria y todo volveria a ser como antes. Maravilloso como antes.

_It's like I can't breathe ( Es como si no pudiera respirar )_

_It's like I can't see anything (Es como si no pudiera ver nada)_

_Nothing but you (Nada más que a ti )_

Pero no todo es color de rosas.

_I'm addicted to you (Soy adicta a ti )_

Todo era muy, muy negro en ese momento.

_It's like I can't think (Es como si no pudiera pensar )_

_Without you interrupting me (Sin ti interrumpiendo )_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams (En mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, )_

Y se dió cuenta las veces que trató de dejarlo, pero ella no podia. Ni iba a poder.

_You've taken over me (Tu me has tomado )_

_It's like I'm not me (Es como si no fuera yo)_

_It's like I'm not me (Es como si no fuera yo)_

Se secó las últimas lágrimas que habian salido y se dirigió al castillo. Decidida a dejarlo. Sin darse cuenta que al verlo esa idea se esfumaria de su mente.

Fin.

* * *

Y?? Qué les pareció? La verdad...es una situción de mie-rda...pero bue..me salió y decidí escribirlo.

Me encantaria saber que opinan!!!

Se aceptan Avadas Kedabras electronicos!!!

Besotes!

Floh Black


End file.
